THE KING
by Cataki09
Summary: Mister J. Sólo vivía para él. Era egoísta, terriblemente manipulador. Una mente maestra en cuanto planes para molestar al murciélago se trataban. No obstante, ella vivía para él. Su vida, sumergida en la de su adorado psicópata obsesionado, era capaz de ser sacrificada con una sencilla petición. Él era el rey. Lastimosamente, necesitaba a la Reina.


Mister J. Se encontraba en su estudio. Una vez más, siendo irritado por aquella voz de magnitud intensa, que le quería obligar a asistir a la petición. Pero por más que insistieran, él no voltearía la vista por nadie. Ni siquiera por ella. Porque en realidad, lo último que quería saber, era qué petición poseía esta vez. Tomó entonces aire, para continuar con su retorcido plan, para hacerle una jugada maestra al murciélago. Acorde pasaba el tiempo, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su enemigo, era una terrible obsesión en búsqueda del poder absoluto. No obstante, él estaba seguro de ser el Rey de Gotham. Y lucharía por su puesto.

Pero luego estaba la «Reina» Ni siquiera denominándola así, se encontró con que las personas la tachaban de forma automática. Y él, sin siquiera darse cuenta, había decidido dejarlo de esa forma. El problema estaba, en que, mientras más complacía a los pequeños detalles. La locura de ella hacia él, incrementaba a niveles astrales. Ni siquiera comprendía en qué momento se había incluido en su vida de forma tan campal. Hasta el punto de decidir por ambos en ciertas cuestiones. Sin embargo, una buena golpiza en el rostro, era la necesaria para volver todo a la realidad. No cambiaría por nadie, mucho menos, por aquella sicóloga obsesionada, que peleaba por un puñado de su afecto. ¿Y hasta cuándo seguiría buscándolo? Si bien sabía, fue un método de manipulación excelente, el hecho de haber conquistado el corazón de aquella rubia. Nunca planeó llevársela consigo, hasta el punto de compartir habitación con ella. Y dios, era terrible. Su piel rozaba con la suya, haciéndolo sentirse desquiciado. Estaba loco, pero no lo suficiente cómo para aceptar aquellos actos empalagosos.

La punta de su lápiz se quebró. Un buen plan se hallaba representado gráficamente en el papel delgado. Una carcajada salió de sus labios, inundando el espacioso lugar con cierta duda. ¿Y qué maravillosa idea poseía esta vez el Rey? Uno realmente bueno, aseguraba él. Pondría al murciélago a pedir misericordia. Pero su alma corrompida por la maldad, era ciertamente, un plus en sus actividades descaradas. No tenía consciencia, que le indicara que erraba mal. Era por ello de sus terribles acciones para con todos. Él no era sensato. Ni tampoco quería. Si bien se trataba, el sufrimiento le hacía sentir un extraño placer. Y todos debían doblegarse, para otorgárselo.

—¡Amorcito! —Brincó ella emocionada tras él. El Joker de inmediato frunció el ceño, prediciendo lo que sucedería después.

Un beso en su mejilla le obligó a reaccionar incordiado. Intentó evadir el próximo, pero unos brazos delgados se ataron a su cuerpo. Fue inevitable entonces sentir aquella descarga desmesurada de amor, creyendo que a la próxima sería más astuto. Por más que obligara a su arlequín a desistir de aquellas estúpidas muestras, ella se hacía de oídos sordos. Lo amaba, diablos que lo hacía. Y él no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo. Apenas tenía tiempo para detenerse a ver la vida con calma. El Rey de Gotham debía hacer todo lo necesario para mantener su título. Eso requería de largas jornadas sentado sobre su escritorio de madera, ideando una forma de pisotear a los villanos de poca monta. Pero más que todo, sorprender al Murciélago. Siempre decía que «Su muerte debía ser una obra de arte. Una buena sonrisa dibujada» Y aquello era casi imposible. El astuto sujeto de negro siempre lograba escapar de sus garras. Pero algún día, reiría cómo más le gustaba. Le clavaría un millar de balazos de su ametralladora en el pecho, para que, su amplia sonrisa coloreada de carmesí, fuese la última imagen para él. No obstante, había un pequeño detalle en todos sus sueños. ¡Harley ni siquiera le daba tiempo para trabajar! Y eso era terriblemente desesperante. Si aún no deseara algo de ella, estaba seguro de que ya la habría pulverizado.

—¡Ahora no, Harley! —Reaccionó él. Se encontraba realmente ocupado trazando sus ideas en forma de destello. Una pequeña distracción y estaba seguro de perder todo lo trabajado en el día.

—Amorcito ¿Y si vamos a pasear? —Pidió ella en un tono coqueto. La rubia era adicta a cualquier ocasión de adrenalina. Y debía admitir que a veces se encontraba complacido de seguir aquellas peticiones temerarias. Su carcajada le hacía sentirse realmente victorioso. En especial porque un buen comediante, siempre debía hacer sonreír a su público. Para suerte del Señor J. Ella reaccionaba con cualquier movimiento brusco en en vehículo color violeta. No exigía tanto cómo parecía.

Pero él estaba ocupado. No quería ir de paseo. Ni siquiera tenía ansias de corromper algún salón de fiestas, abriéndose paso de forma arrogante entre los transeúntes, acompañado, claro está, de un puñado de hombres robustos, vestidos de negro. Pero además de ello, con la joya de la corona. Su arlequín disfrazado para la noche. Con sus cabellos rubios coloreados. El rostro maquillado de forma exótica. A veces solía disfrutar de las miradas ajenas, sintiéndose el comodín del lugar. Murmuraban acerca de su figura extravagante, repleto de joyas, anillos decorando sus dedos en cantidad. Y con su pecho tatuado con infinidad de imágenes con significados variados. Si, un rey debía dar de que hablar. Aunque a veces, de forma irritante, también se filtraba a sus oídos cuchicheos dedicados a su ayudante. ¿Y quién eran ellos para desear a su mujer? Bueno, si así podía decirlo. Quizá no la amara, pero la tenía prendida cómo un amuleto. Nadie debía mirarla. Mucho menos desearla.

Un día escuchó, cómo un terrible error —Para los que hablaban, claro está— Que Mister J. Era un afortunado. Entonces siguió una interminable lista de la mujer que traía prendida a él, cómo si se tratara de una esclava apurada. complacía cada petición que él le dirigía, sin siquiera oponerse a ello. Recordó entonces cuándo la obligó a lanzarse de un piso bastante elevado, cómo prueba intacta de su amor. Ella lo hizo, claro que, terminó con un par de huesos rotos, además de aquel rostro pulido por los dioses, realmente lastimado. Ella la había sacado barata. Y él, además de haber resultado con una inmensa carcajada, capaz de revolcarle sus cabellos verdosos, siguió con su capricho prendido. A veces ni se entendía. Pero por supuesto, esa era la exquisitez de estar completamente loco.

Todos le decían que era un suertudo. Aunque aquellas voces que le enviaban halagos, terminaban silenciadas por algún acto desquiciado de su parte. Balazos en el pecho eran sus favoritos, además de que no escandalizaban al público que acudía al club. Odiaba que le recalcaran lo que poseía, además de que desperdiciaba. Incluso, le era irritante recordar que, dormía al lado de una mujer deseada por todos. Pero menospreciada por su parte. ¡Y ella seguía a su lado!

—Oh, vamos Puddin —Rogó con desespero —me gusta que des vueltitas por la ciudad —Comentó entonces. Claro que lograría convencerlo. Pero quizás no de lo que tenía en mente.

—¡Oh, querida! —Cambió entonces de tono. No obstante, se veía terriblemente cansado —¿Por qué no te das un paseo por el club? Luego te alcanzaré —Terminó por idear. con ella lejos, de seguro dejaría de errar tanto en los gráficos. En tan sólo dos segundos, había logrado trazar una línea espantosa, en medio de lo que parecía ser un prototipo de castigo medieval.

—¿Enserio? —Cuestionó con incredulidad. Procedió a sentarse sobre el amplio escritorio. Dispuesta a renegociar. Sus piernas desnudas, parecían ser un buen elemento en el trato. Aunque quizá, funcionaba para la mayoría de hombres. Para su «Amorcito» Era algo de trámite. Él se fijaba en las mentes más desquiciadas, las atrofiadas eran sus preferidas. Era por ello que la había inundado de cuestiones. Hasta el punto de enloquecerla.

—¡Ya vete! —Gritó entonces, molesto. Alargó el brazo, para empujarla lejos de la superficie dónde permanecía sentada —Procura beber un poco de Whisky para mí —Pidió.

Con ella lejos. Regresó a sus quehaceres. Mataría de risa a Batman, con una clásica tortura medieval. Atado a ambos extremos de una superficie de madera, se inducía a la víctima a una sesión de roces delicados, capaces de activar las alarmas corporales. Las cosquillas, sin duda, serían un artefacto inofensivo para muchos, pero para él y el grandioso acto que traía en mente, sería más excitante. Al final de la tortura, utilizaría sus taladros para explorar la mente del Murciélago. Lo último que vería, sería una amplia sonrisa por parte de su víctima. Y lo amaría. El problema estaba, en que no sabía con certeza cómo atraer la atención del enemigo. Era fácil de encontrar, justo en los momentos más plácidos de su día. Cuándo era él quién decidía buscarlo. Se armaba un rompecabezas incapaz de ser resuelto. Debía actuar con cautela, así construir todo de forma adecuada.

Se acarició el cabello verdoso, peinándolo nuevamente hacia atrás. Su cuerpo cubierto apenas por una bata oscura, comenzaba a temblar debido al frío que penetraba por el gran ventanal, con una vista privilegiada a la ciudad que atemorizaba. Lastimosamente, la ubicación era algo que no podía soltar así cómo así. Si su enemigo descubriera su guardia. De seguro se armaría una interminable guerra, en búsqueda de la privacidad para su hogar. Diablos, era difícil ser él. Aunque se ahogaba las penas con una buena carcajada.

Se levantó del asiento, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la espalda. Acarició la zona lumbar con su palma estirada, tratando de contener a sus músculos lastimados. Después, procedió a cerrar la ventana. Sin distracciones chillonas, ni roces coquetos, se había logrado mantener en un amplio trance de cuatro horas cómo mínimo. En el firmamento, pequeños puntos plateados parpadeaban para él. Anunciándole lo tardío que podría llegar a ser. Una promesa era una promesa y estaba seguro de que sí no la cumplía, su loca mujer lo destrozaría con murmullos incompresibles y quizá hasta quitándole su placentera diversión de media noche. Los sentimientos eran fáciles de reprimir. Los deseos productos de la lujuria, esos si que eran un terrible problema.

Un traje oscuro, con el pecho completamente abierto. utilizó un pantalón a la par, seguido de unos zapatos brillantes, puntiagudos. No era el mejor para vestir, pero estaba seguro de que una buena combinación de su estilo «Informal» sería lo suficiente para terminar en las bocas de todos. Quizá y llegaría hasta su querido murciélago. La sed de violencia siempre estaba latente en su interior, con las ansias de convertir la importante noche de juerga, en una matanza realmente divertida.

Condujo, en su vehículo violeta, hasta el club más indicado para ellos. El lugar, concurrido por sus conocidos en el mundo del crimen, era de seguro algo que le hacía sentirse cómodo. No es que sirviera para llevarse bien con las personas del común. En especial porque no poseían una mente maestra como la criminal. Era por ello, que, siempre que parqueaba frente al establecimiento de cantidad de plantas, los funcionarios encargados de estacionar los vehículos, siempre corrían para atenderlo de la mejor forma. Nadie quería hacer enfadar al Rey. Y él, con su forma de ser, mataría a quien fuera capaz de hacerlo sentir inferior.

Una vez socorrido de su vehículo. Se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos del club. El ascensor lo dejó en la última planta, para después asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Desde su recorrido hasta el salón principal, que quedaba en la terraza, podía escuchar las voces de todos aglomerados en la pista de baile. Él por su parte, iría en búsqueda de un buen vaso de whisky, para comenzar a negociar en la privacidad de un asiento distanciado. Los torpes solían buscarlo para pedirle trabajos pequeños. Él siempre les otorgaba los más difíciles, incluso suicidas. Además de ello, se mantenía expectante de encontrar una buena figura para admirar. Las damas a veces se le acercaban, deseosas de ligarse al hombre más desquiciado de Gotham. Daba reputación, además de un plus, por haber logrado llevárselo a la cama. Pobres ilusas, incapaces de contar en propia boca, lo sucedido en la habitación del Rey. Una pista: Nada bueno. Aunque era divertido jugar con sus sencillas mentes manipulables.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, sintiendo el bochorno que ocasionaba gran cantidad de personas reunidas alrededor de cantidad de escenarios, con tubos anclados en el centro. Las más osadas tenían la loca idea de subirse allí, para demostrar sus dotes de gimnasia. Eran buenas, salvo un pequeño detalle.

Su arlequín ganaba por montones.

Bailaba cómo toda una estrella. Un dote adquirido por la brillantez en el uso de sus habilidades en la gimnasia. Además de ello, un rostro encantador, auspiciado por la terrible belleza que poseía. Cualquiera era halagado de tenerla sobre su cuerpo. Sintiendo cómo sus delgadas piernas se deslizaban con cuidado. Sumo placer, pero que terminaba derivado en espanto. Posible peligro que se avecinaba.

Mister J. Se mordió la legua. Frunció el ceño, observando cómo su rubia se mecía en el cuerpo de algún callejero ajeno a las reglas del lugar. Ella por su parte, no representaba ningún remordimiento. se divertía por montones. Su sonrisa reluciente lo denotaba. En especial cuándo le besaba el cuello o colocaba sus delgados dedos sobre los hombros de este. Una demostración inquietante de placer superficial, seguido al ritmo de una canción pegajosa. «Oh, Harley, Harley, Harley. Siempre tan tonta» Se repetía el hombre con cierta irritación. A veces toleraba verla con otros, cómo una forma de denigrarla con sus subordinados. No obstante, él no le había pedido que se lanzara sobre ese sujeto, para colmarle de besos placenteros. No. Porque en ese acto, no tenía ni la más mínima carcajada atorada en la garganta. Era nefasto.

Llevó una mano a su cinturón, dónde descansaba una pistola de mano apuntando hacia su entrepierna. Tomó el mango con lentitud. Aún rodeado por personas a unos cuantos metros de Harley. La rubia, sentada en el sofá con su compañero, ni siquiera había notado la presencia del psicópata. Punto para él y su terrible plan.

Empujó a las personas, sintiéndose terriblemente sofocado por sus cuerpos danzantes. Entonces llegó hasta ella, detallando cómo se frotaba contra el contrario. Demonios, ella sabía cómo doblegar a cualquier estúpido a sus encantos. Y él, orgulloso de no ser uno de ellos, a veces se sentía terriblemente miserable. ¿Por qué no lo notaba aún? Indignado, apretó fuerte el mango, hasta sacar la pistola al aire. Apuntó con cuidado, velando de no lastimar a su arlequín. Por ahora, el castigo sería verla sufriendo al ver muerto a una clase de amante fugaz.

Apuntó, luego disparó. El proyectil viajó a una velocidad increíble, llegando a impactar en el blanco. Oreja izquierda. La bala se incrustó justo en el interior del cráneo del sujeto. Todo se tornó en cámara lenta. El Joker mantenía una carcajada frenética, mientras se complacía al sentir a las personas corriendo, golpeándole el hombro. Esa broma le había salido realmente bien. Totalmente fantástica. Hasta el punto de corromper su interior, revolcándolo con sus risas que incrementaban. Tuvo que llevar incluso una mano a la frente, tratar de calmarse. Pero seguía en su frenesí de placer. Sólo bastaba con ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Harley, para aumentar nuevamente los espasmos. Había sido un estupendo chiste.

—¡Amorcito! ¡Regresaste! —Reaccionó emocionada. Se levantó de forma mezquina del cadáver, sin reparar mucho en lo sucedido. El punto era que él estaba allí. Parado cómo su sádico caballero.

Un beso impactó en los labios del Joker, haciéndolo retroceder debido al impacto del cuerpo de la mujer. Él le tomó la cabeza, revolcándole los cabellos, además de empujando contra su propio rostro para unirse en el gesto. No la amaba, pero reclamaba la autoridad frente a las personas que lo rodeaban anonadadas. Tampoco es que fueran a hacer algo estúpido cómo llamar a la policía. Sabían quién era él.

—Harley, este chiste nos salió muy caro —Reprimió él —Ni siquiera sé si a nuestro amigo le causó gracia —Entonces volteó a ver al hombre. Su cuerpo se había caído contra el sofá blanquecino, derramando su sangre.

—¡Puddin! Pero si fue muy gracioso —Aseguró ella. Insertó entonces repetidos besos sobre los labios carmesí de su amante, sintiéndose contenta. ¿Su joker había tenido celos?

—Mira lo que me cuestas, Harley —Indicó. Ahora se estaba tornando furioso.

La expresión de la rubia cambió a un semblante confundido. Mister J. no estaba complacido.

Un golpe en la mejilla derecha fue propiciado por sus nudillos llenos de anillos. La rubia retrocedió, con el rostro enrojecido, además de una sutil cortada en el área de impacto. Ella se acarició la piel, preguntándose con la mente un millar de cosas.

—Eres mía —Indicó —Nadie más debe tocarte si yo no lo permito.

Ella asintió de forma sumisa. tragó saliva nerviosa, sintiendo que todos le observaban curiosos. No tenía vergüenza. Sino una terrible decepción hacia su persona. ¿Por qué siempre hacía reaccionar de tal forma al Señor J? Era su culpa que él le hubiera golpeado. Aunque había olvidado por completo al sujeto caído en el asiento.

—Está bien, amorcito —Aceptó con un puchero.

Después de ello, la fiesta volvió a normalizarse. Los empleados atendieron el desorden del joker, escondiendo el cadáver en un armario. Después, regresaron a las actividades anteriores. Música, bailes sin pudor. Mujeres dispuestas a llevarse al Joker lejos de allí. No obstante, él ya se había ido.

...

Su vehículo arrancó de forma abrupta. Tanto así, que obligó a ambos cuerpos, sentados en los asiento delanteros de este, a llevar el cuerpo hacia atrás. Luego, fue una carcajada amarga la que salió de los labios del sujeto de cabellos verdosos. Revueltos, por cierto, debido al viento que incrementaba a medida que la velocidad lo hacía. Por otro lado, estaba Harley. Emocionada de recibir aquel premio por nada. Adoraba compartir un espacio reservado para ambos. A pesar de que sólo fuera fugaz. Unos cuántos arrancones, para luego volver a la guarida. Así era todo. Pero no había problema alguno con ello. Tenía a su Puddin tan cerca, que era capaz de dejarlo todo en ese momento. Lastimosamente. Eso ya lo había hecho antes.

Mister J. Observó al horizonte. No sabía si la amaba. Pero era la única persona a la que podía soportar. además de ello, poseía la locura incontrolable que él tanto buscaba en las personas. Su criatura moldeada al gusto maléfico, para convertirla en una sumisa alocada. Ella no tenía ni dios ni ley. salvo cuándo su verdadero dios de cabellos verdosos aparecía al rescate. Entonces ella olvidaba autonomía completa, para deshacerse en los dedos de su amor.

Él era el Rey de Gotham. Pero, lastimosamente, necesitaba una reina. Y quién más que ella para serlo.

—¡Más velocidad! —Pidió extasiada. Había una amplia sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Cómo quieras, bomboncito —Aceptó él. Tenía que admitir, que la adrenalina los unía.

tal para cual, pesar de poseer un amor tan complicado. Además de masoquista.


End file.
